Human Again
by neon poka dots
Summary: All Amanda Rogers wanted was to be human again. But what if Q could give her what she asked for? Focus' mostly around the Enterprise crew w/ Amanda. (Story's better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

Human Again ch 1

 **A/N: hi everyone. I had this idea last night and now it won't get out of my head. Remember Amanda Rogers from True Q and how Q said she was a Q and she ended up going with him? Well what if Q made her a human again? Oh also in my story Amanda was an orphan.**

"What's wrong now Q?" Q said appearing next to Amanda.

"Nothing." She mumbled walking off.

"Don't tell me you still want to be human?"

"Well what if I do? You said you'd help me? You haven't done nothing..." She sneered staring him down.

"Watch it girl, you don't know what your asking."

"I certainly do... I'd pick them over you under any circumstance." She yelled running off.

"Fine have fun! I've never liked you anyway." He sneered then snapped his fingers as Amanda disappeared.

PAGE BREAK

The Enterprise crew sat and watched, going to Earth when all of a sudden a light appeared. After the light died down a baby appeared on the bridge wrapped in a blanket. Picard walked forward picking up the baby awkwardly.

"Who are you." He said looking at the baby.

PAGE BREAK

"Who is this?" Beverly said taking the baby from Picards arms.

"I don't know... She appeared on the bridge from nowhere, literally."

"I'll run a scan... And what do you mean from nowhere?" She said putting the baby on the bio-bed.

"There was a flash of light and then there was the baby!"

"Strange... Well it is a she. I'm running blood work now." She simply stated.

"Ok... I just wonder who it could be, you must admit that she is rather small."

"Yes she's very un-nourished, but that's nothing a bottle can't fix is it sweetie." Beverly said tickling the baby's stomach.

"So what have you found on the baby?"

"Well there's no trace to her mother or father in running a scan on her individually now but... wait what?"

"What is it Doctor."

"She's. She's Amanda." She said shocked "Amanda?" She said standing over the baby now crying on the bio-bed.

 **A/N: okay please review. Do you guys want Q to deal with Amanda or the Enterprise crew, and who on the crew for that matter. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Human Again ch 2

"Amanda Rogers, she was training to be an officer, but then she discovered she was a Q." Beverly said from her seat in the conference bouncing Amanda on her leg.

"That's Amanda Rogers?" Riker said his eyes growing large.

"Yes, the 5 months old version." Beverly said smiling.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know, that's why I called you here." Picard said.

"How did she become that size?"

"We don't know, all we know is she's a baby."

"Is her mind still like Amanda Rogers?" Picard asked.

"No, I'm sensing nothing from her, I think in her mind set she is a 5 month old baby. That's where she is in her timeline." Deanna answered.

"So she has no memories or thoughts of her other life?"

"No..." Deanna said under her breath.

"So know what?" Riker asked.

"I sent a message to Starfleet and I'm having data look in to it." Picard said.

"Well someone has to watch her." Deanna said.

"I'm not watching her, I don't know the first thing about kids." Riker answered.

"And I'm not good with them!" Picard blurted out.

"Guys come on! Who's gonna watch the poor little baby." Deanna said cooing over Amanda.

"I will, but I need someone when I'm on duty." Beverly said looking at the men.

"Doctor, I can watch Amanda Friday night." Data proclaimed looking at Riker and Picard.

"Well I'm all in when you have to work Beverly, we can switch off. It'll be fun!" Deanna exclaimed...

"It will won't it? I've been so lonely after Wesley left." Beverly admitted looking at the baby now eating her hands in her lap.

"Ladies have you heard of daycare?" Riker said.

"I'm not putting her in daycare, she needs someone right now." Beverly hinted looking to the boys who still didn't take a clue.

"I can take her now, and when you get off duty come by my quarters and pick her up."

"Ok thanks Deanna." Beverly said handing Amanda to Deanna "and thanks a lot boys." They both said walking out.

 **A/N: Okay I know I said I was gonna let you guys decide who watches her but do you guys want Q in this story or not? And who do you want to see most of in this story? Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Human Again ch 3

"Hey Deanna!" Beverly chirped walking in her office "Deanna?" She asked looking for her colleague.

"Down here!" Someone called. walked behind the couch to see Deanna on the floor with Amanda in front of her.

"Oh what's going on here?" Beverly said sitting on the ground.

"I'm trying to see if she would stand, she crawls but when I stand her up she plops back down." She complained as Amanda crawled over to Beverly.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's only five months old. I'm pretty sure in another few days she'll be back other normal size. I'm sure she stays up at night still, whoever has to deal with that is going to have a fun job!" Beverly chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure there going to have lots of fun." Deanna hinted.

"Wait... That's..." Beverly's eyes grew large as Deanna laughed.

"We had a deal Beverly, and I'm going to enjoy every second of my night sleeping. Sorry but no take backs." Deanna laughed.

"Well are you going to be a good girl for Beverly and sleep?" mused to Amanda now eating her shoe "let's go home."

"Enjoy it Beverly, in a few days she'll probably be gone ." Deanna shouted from the ground as they walked out.

PAGE BREAK

"Go to sleep honey" whispered giving the bottle to Amanda. She missed this so much, Wesley hadn't needed her for a long time, he didn't just need her no more but he was gone. Not even in what they knew to be the universe. She truly was alone, but with this baby she wasn't. Those blue eyes looking up at her were so innocent, the poor baby needed someone and she would gladly help. Even though she was up at 3am it wasn't too bad. "Goodnight Mandi" she whispered kissed the sleeping baby in the crib next to her bed then lying down herself.

 **A/N: I couldn't wait for a review! Plus the last section of this chapter was so cute to write! Still please review though! Idk how y'all want the story to go and I want y'all to enjoy this story! So please review and ideas are greatly appreciated too! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Human Again ch 4

"So Starfleet messaged me back." Picard informed his crew who were sitting around the table.

"What did they say?" Beverly asked giving Amanda a bottle.

"They said, they said next time we come to Earth bring her to Starfleet Medical and they'll see what they can do..." He answered looking at Beverly "and until then they want you to keep an eye on her."

"I'm okay with that..." Beverly said.

"I don't mind helping you when I'm off shift since we won't be going to Earth for a few weeks." Picard mentioned.

"And Riker and me will take a night." Deanna interrupted smiling at Riker who just looked in shock.

"And I have her tonight." Data said.

"Ok it's settled then." Picard cut in ending the meeting.

PAGE BREAK

"Amanda you must take your bottle, it is time for you to eat. You have no gas nor do you have a wet diaper so you must be hungry." Data chatted to the baby only to get more crying. "If you do not take your bottle I will have to take you to sickbay." Amanda continued to cry.

"We shall go to sickbay" data said walking to sickbay then walking in.

"Nurse Amanda shall not stop crying, I found it custom to bring her to sickbay..."

"Ok let's see what's wrong." The nurse sighed scanning Amanda "she's perfectly healthy!"

"Then why does she continue to cry?"

"She's probably tired, try to get her to sleep."

"There, there" chirped to Amanda.

"See she's already settling down." The nurse concluded before walking off.

 **A/N: okay if you haven't noticed I do my chapters in one shots, I feel like it's easier for readers to read and for me to keep my focus! I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda confusing, I also think I fixed ch 2 and 3 and I'm sorry for that! Cloud-Cockoo-Land that's so much for the review! I like your ideas and I plan to put them in as the story goes. Anyway please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Human Again ch 5

"I've watched her for the last 4 weeks. Her weight is back to normal and scanning have shown normal." explained to the head at medical headquarters.

"But this is Amanda Rogers?"

"Yes ma'am but she is so young she doesn't know she's Amanda Rogers, she has none of her memories."

"Does she have family?"

"No ma'am she is an orphan, that's why I've been watching her. "

"Well since the Enterprise is casting off in two days if we can't find anything wrong or she is indeed stuck this way we can take care of her and you can go back to the Enterprise." The head explained to .

"May I ask what will happen to her?"

"If we can't do anything she'll most likely go to an orphanage."

"If I help can conclude all our test in two days?" asked.

"I'm sure we can but why do you ask?"

"I want to bring her with me if the test show we can't do anything."

" do you realize what you just said?" The head asked in shock.

"Yes ma'am I want to take care of her if we can't switch her back."

"Do you realize what your saying? You want to take custody of the baby?"

"Yes ma'am." Beverly answered more confident.

"Well I suppose it's better than her in an orphanage, that being if we can't fix this... I want you to get a crew and start testing her immediately, is that clear?!"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." blurted out before turning on her heels and walking out relived.

PAGE BREAK

"This is the last test" informed her crew before pricking Amanda's heel making her cry " I'm sorry Mandi." She mumbled before getting back to the test.

"But if nothing shows up-"

"I know what it means, we'll just have to wait a few minutes to find out." Beverly interrupted. Everyone stared at the screen as it counted down then at Beverly and Amanda, while Beverly just hushed Amanda.

" the test results are done."

"Put them on" approved to the nurse and looked up at the screen. The nurse hit the button then the screen showed the word 'negative'. Everyone turned and looked at Beverly expecting an answer.

"Well that concludes the research, Amanda Rogers is indeed a normal, healthy, 6 month old baby. Thank you all for your time, it was a pleasure working with you. Dismissed." announced as everyone walked out " and you get to come with me Amanda" chuckled to the baby on the bed before picking her up.

 **A/N: I liked writing this chapter cause now I can start to get out of the way of explaining stuff as much. I'm going to do a Christmas chapter tomorrow and Id love to hear ideas! Really I'm down on my knees right now begging for ideas... Do you guys want a Christmas party or some stuff between Beverly and Picard...maybe both? Well please review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Human Again ch 6

"Merry Christmas Amanda!" Everyone yelled to the baby who had a red dress on sitting in a high chair.

"Look at all the pretty things you got Amanda." chirped to Amanda showing her the dresses.

"I love this idea, it's like a baby shower, adoption, and Christmas party!" Deanna exclaimed sitting at the table with Amanda and Beverly.

"It's wonderful! I can't believe you guys did this! Amanda likes it too!" Beverly exclaimed back to Deanna "where's the boys?" She added.

"At the bar talking." Deanna answered gesturing to the bar where the men were laughing and taking shots.

"Little early to be taking shots if you ask me" Beverly argued looking back at Amanda babbling "can you tell what she's trying to say?" Beverly asked looking at Amanda.

"I think she's trying to say mama" Deanna chuckled looking at Beverly.

"Really?!" Beverly asked shocked.

"Well she just keeps going mmm"

"True... I guess I really haven't decided what I wanted to be to her..."

"I think she'll decide that..." Deanna broke in arousing Beverly of her thoughts. Beverly was about to speak again when all of a sudden there was a flash of light. Q and Santa?!

"What do you want Q?!" Picard asked walking towards the two men.

"Nothing... I brought Santa Clause to wish you all a merry Christmas. Don't you want a toy Jean-Luc?" Q asked looking innocent.

"Get off my ship Q!" Picard yelled. Q simply pointed his finger at Picard making him the grinch.

"That suits you Jean-Luc..." Q snapped making Riker, Georgie, and Data elves "much better."

"Q stop this nonsense!" Picard yelled again.

"What's the baby shower for?" Q asked looking around till his eyes fell on Amanda "oh well hello Amanda...do you enjoy being a human?"

"You did this Q?" Beverly gasped finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

" Well who else could! It's not like you can change her back!" Q answered.

"What right do YOU have to do that?!" Beverly asked more upset.

"More than you." He sneered. Beverly started to walk over before he snapped making her a kid " oh look Santa there's a little kid just dying to meet you."

"Q change us back now! Can't you just leave us alone for once." Picard begged.

"No!"

"Q if you dot change us back now and leave us alone I'll have security down here in 3 seconds" Picard yelled.

"Fine, fine, I have better places be anyway." Q moaned before changing them to normal and disappearing.

"That was weird..." Riker said that shaking his head.

"Well... Merry Christmas everyone!" Picard shouted as everyone resumed what they had been doing. With the senior crew standing around a table.

"So..." Georgie blurted.

"Amanda is human...and I'll love her just the same." answered the silent question everyone had wondered.

" So Q had no effect on you." Data asked Beverly who wiping drool off Amanda's face.

" No Data, she's a baby and she needs help" Beverly answered picking Amanda up out of the high chair and resting her on her lap.

PAGE BREAK

"So I told him to put his foot where his mouth is." Deanna chucked as they walked in Beverly's quarters, Amanda resting on Beverly's shoulder.

"Hey I got to give her a bath and then we're going to bed. I'm sure you want to get back to the party..." Beverly informed Deanna.

"Actually if you don't mind id like to stay..." Deanna asked almost begging.

"Ok go get some soap" Beverly told Deanna starting the water.

"I got it" Deanna yelled walking back into the kitchen.

"Good" Beverly sighed sticking Amanda in the water who was babbling again.

"I think she's trying to talk again!" Deanna announced getting excited.

"She's just having fun in the water, aren't you Amanda." Beverly asked Amanda who was slapping the water.

"So she's stuck this way?" Deanna asked Beverly who was washing Amanda.

"Yes" Beverly answered now rinsing Amanda.

"So you get to have a baby all over again? Don't you?"

"Yes, this is the best Christmas I've had in a long time, I have a baby again" Beverly clarified to Deanna before picking the baby up out of the water and putting her in the towel then laying her on the bed.

"She's going to talk Beverly!" Deanna shouted looking at Amanda who kept going 'mmm'.

"You gonna talk Amanda?!" Beverly asked putting a diaper on the baby.

"Mmm mmm mmaa-mmaa! Ma-ma!" Amanda yelled smiling at Beverly.

"She said it Beverly! She said it!" Deanna shouted while Beverly smiled proudly.

"And mama loves you! Mama loved you so so much!" Beverly cooed back to Amanda picking her up and showering her with kisses "Mama loves you!"

"This is so cute!" Deanna squealed.

"I know what I want to be to her." Beverly said smiling at Amanda.

"What's that?" Deanna asked.

"Her mama." Beverly answered kissing Amanda on the forehead " I love you Mandi."

 **A/N: I loved writing this chapter! Please review! I know I ask a lot but it's like food for my brain. Btw cloud-cuckoo-land thxs for the reviews and ideas, it's really meant a lot to me, sorry I posted this Christmas ch late. I guess I got carried away with the family. Anyway Merry Christmas and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Human Again ch 7

"So are you going to the admirals ball tonight?"

"I can't, I have Amanda with me" Beverly explained while smirking at Picard from across the desk.

"Why don't you just bring her?" Picard asked pulling something up on the computer.

"Because I don't want to go." Beverly stated.

"Well then you won't like what I have to tell you.." Picard began shifting in his chair "the admirals have required that the senior officers show up... And they said no excuses."

"But what will I do with Amanda? The ball is tonight! I can't find some one to watch her in that time!" Beverly asked.

"You'll bring her with you I guess." Picard answered.

"But it's so-"

"It seems you have no other options." Picard interrupted.

"I guess..." She mumbled walking out.

"And Doctor" Picard yelled as Beverly whipped around "I plan to see you in a dress."

"Of course Captain" she sarcastically yelled walking out.

PAGE BREAK

"This isn't too bad..." Picard said walking to his first officers.

"It's better than last years...Where's Beverly?" Deanna asked sitting down in her red gown.

"I don't know but if she doesn't get here soon she's going to be in a lot of trouble"

"Beverly will do what she wants to do, y'all should know that" Riker bike in drinking some wine.

"so what are you guys planning to do on shore leave?" Georgie asked coming in to the conversation.

"I'm going to the Republic of Texas, so I can go relax on my uncles ranch." Riker boasted.

"Well Cowboy I'm going to Sinnam" Georgie blurted "what about you captain?"

"I don't know yet... I told Beverly I'd help her with Amanda so I don't know what my break will be like." Picard answered.

"Speaking of Beverly look who just showed up." Deanna interrupted the topic gesturing to the door where Beverly was walking towards them. Her gown a deep shade of blue and her hair up in a bun with a necklace to accompany it.

"Beverly you look amazing!" Deanna blurted looking Beverly over.

"Thanks, sorry I'm late. I had to get a babysitter and-"

"It doesn't matter why your late. What matters is your here now." Picard interrupted.

"Shall we dance?" Riker asked Deanna who nodded as the made their way to the dance floor with Georgie walking off behind them.

"Well...shall we dance?" Picard asked Beverly putting his arm out for her to grab.

"We certainly will!" Beverly answered accepting his arm.

"I didn't know you could dance Jean-Luc" Beverly murmured from his chest where they had come to in a slow song.

"Neither did I" He murmured.

"We should do this every Saturday night" Beverly mumbled back to him.

"Oh but then it wouldn't be fun mi amour." Picard whispered into her ear.

"Very funny Jean-Luc... Remember I got to go home tonight" She whispered back imitating him.

"Well this is the last song, Beverly"

"No Jean-Luc... I can't."

"Why?" Picard asked as they guided across the ballroom floor.

"You know why..." Beverly answered a little louder than before as the last song ended "Goodnight Jean-Luc." Beverly whispered before kissing him on the check.

"Beverly wait. Meet me in Ten-Forward Sunday evening at 5" Picard begged tagging behind her.

"I'll see what I can do, goodnight Jean-Luc." Beverly simply said walking out.

 **A/N: Okay so this was a fun ch to write. Thanks for the reviews! It's really helped, even though you guys probably can't tell, lol. Also if no one knows what the republic of Texas is its what Texas was before it joined the USA. So we were are own country... I thought it went back to being its own country in the future. If you guys want to know more about the republic of Texas ask in the reviews and I'll talk about it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Human Again ch 8

"Beverly wake up" Someone whispered shaking Beverly.

"No" Beverly mumbled.

"Don't you know what today is?" Picard whispered leaning down.

"Please just let me sleep in!" Beverly mumbled turning over.

"But Amanda's awake" Picard informed leaning over the bed.

"Mandi's always awake she'll go back to bed. What ate you even doing here?" Beverly mumbled from under the covers.

"She's pulling herself up on the crib, I didn't know she could do that." Picard mumbled sitting down on the bed.

"Well of course she can, she just can't walk." Beverly explained rolling over to look at Picard.

"I just thought she was too young to stand." Picard inquired.

"Jean-Luc she's... she's.." Beverly mumbled rubbing her head trying to remember "she's one years old!"

"You remember now?" Picard chuckled picking Amanda up and sitting her on the bed.

"Yes! I can't believe I forgot! I'm sorry Mandi." Beverly explained watching Amanda trying to walk on the bed only to fall down.

"So she can walk" Picard said pulling his legs up on the bed to sit criss-cross applesauce.

"She just falls. When Wesley starting walking I would follow him thinking he would walk. After a week or so I quit following him around the house, then one day I looked up and he was walking around." Beverly started babbling "I guess you learn to let them do their own thing after a while."

"I suppose so, you don't really seem to let Amanda go though in my opinion." Picard admitted watching Amanda crawl over to Beverly and sit next to her.

"Oh you should've seen me with Wesley. It was bad." Beverly mumbled putting her arm around Amanda.

"Well maybe we could teach her how to walk!" Picard suggested moving across from Beverly.

"Like right now?!" Beverly asked sitting up.

"Why not?" Picard answered.

"Okay then" Beverly sighed standing Amanda up and facing her to Picard "go to Captain Picard, Mandi."

"See look she's walking!" Picard shouted pulling his hands out to grab Amanda. Then watching as she fell only to catch her.

"Not yet..." Beverly sighed as Picard turned Amanda around to face Beverly.

"Go to mama." Picard whispered to Amanda then let her go as she stumbled across the bed then fell half way.

"Good Mandi!" Beverly cheered to Amanda picking her up then laying her next to her.

"It's not bed time Beverly! There's people coming over!" Picard exclaimed.

"People? What type of people?" Beverly asked raising an eyebrow.

"The type of people that bring gifts for the Princess!" Picard joked tickling Amanda and making her laugh.

"You like that Mandi?" Beverly chuckled tickling Amanda "we really should get ready though IF there really are people coming over."

"Let me dress Amanda" Picard blurted picking up the baby.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she needs a bath, diaper change, and a cute outfit. Three things you can't do" Beverly told Picard.

"Oh really? How about if you're not pleased I'll go over the speaker in the ship and go Leedle Leedle Leedle!" Picard yelled.

"Oh it's a deal!" Beverly laughed getting off the bed "have fun!"

"Okay Amanda be good for the Captain" Picard demanded lowering Amanda in the water where she started splashing. "Now Amanda... No Amanda... NO AMANDA." Picard shouted to the baby who either was getting water everywhere or squirming "Ok were done with the bath."

"Now Amanda be still!" Picard exclaimed to the baby who was squirming as he tried to stick the diaper on.

"Mama?" Amanda asked seeing Beverly run by.

"Sorry I need something!" Beverly shouted from the other room.

"Mama!" Amanda yelled squirming more.

"BEVERLY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Picard shouted as Amanda squirmed more trying to flip over while Beverly laughed from the other room.

"Okay now I got to get you a... Oh I know" Picard mumbled putting an outfit on Amanda "okay come look Beverly!"

"Very funny Picard" Beverly laughed looking at the dress that mimicked her uniform.

"I did great!" Picard blurted.

"She smells like dish soap" Beverly informed.

"So?"

"Her diapers on backwards" Beverly added.

"And?"

"And she looks amazing, thank you" Beverly said sitting on the couch.

"Your welcome" Picard sighed.

PAGE BREAK

"You guys are going to spoil her so bad!" Beverly exclaimed looking at the big pile of clothes and toys.

"Oh well... Let her enjoy it." Riker argued.

"Did she try to eat some cake?" Deanna asked smiling.

"No I forgot!" Beverly answered getting a cupcake and sticking it and Amanda in a highchair "knock yourself out Mandi"

"Oh this is gonna be good" Deanna said watching Mandi stick her finger in the cupcake and grabbing the icing off the top. Beverly smiled squatting down to Amanda.

"You like that Mandi?" Beverly asked watching Amanda eat the cupcake.

"Can I have your attention!" Riker shouted.

"So you need to say something number one?" Picard asked grinning like a fool.

"Yes sir I do, for the last 3 months Deanna and I have been dating. And even though it's been two months it's felt like years to me. So, Deanna Troi... Will you marry me?" Riker asked getting down on one knee. Picard and Beverly looked between Riker and Deanna, shocked.

"OH MY! OH MY! YES ILL MARY YOU!" Deanna yelled as Riker stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations!" Picard and Beverly shouted together as the couple kissed.

"When's the wedding?" Beverly asked ending the kiss between the two lovers.

"As soon as possible" Riker exclaimed grinning.

 **A/N: oh could there be a wedding coming up? Maybe... Please review and give me some ideas. Happy new year and thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Human Again ch 9

"Do you take William Riker to be your husband?" Picard asked standing in front of the bride and groom.

"I do" Deanna exclaimed smiling.

"Then I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Picard announced while the newlyweds kissed over the cheers and shouts.

"I'm so happy for them!" Beverly cheered as she sat next to Picard at the table.

"Ok this is our last dance of the night, everyone is welcome to the dance floor." The announcer said as the song started.

"Would you like to dance?" Picard asked sticking his hand out to Beverly.

"Are you sure?" Beverly asked.

"Positive" Picard answered smiling.

Slowly they took the dance floor and fell into sync. The rhythm moved between them and they became one and all was peaceful. As she rested her head on his shoulder she knew it was right. She knew _he_ was right. After a while she looked up into his eyes, those beautiful deep eyes. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly but surely the music died down and they both listened to their hearts as their lips touched, and as soon as they had kissed they pulled apart.

"We should kiss more often." Picard whispered in Beverly's ear.

"Oh really?" Beverly asked pulling him close again.

"Really" Picard answered as they kissed again.

 **A/N: okay yes probably worst but most romantic ch so far in this story. So would you guys like to see some Q and maybe even some Wesley in this story? If so please review! P.S.: I also love ideas! Thxs for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Human Again ch 10

"Okay we're going into a Romulan attack in about ten minutes. Data I want you in engineering with . Riker will be in bridge with me and Doctor you need to be ready for casualties. Everyone nodded walking out. Half an hour ago the Enterprise had got calls for help from a colonized Federation planet bring attacked. As the pleads kept coming they esplosions had intensified in the background.

"Captain I can see Celcis in view." Riker notified startling Picard out of his thoughts.

"Red alert! I want security sent down to the planet and attacks on the ship."

"Which ship sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's two and they're war ships."

"Fire at both before making abrasive maneuvers towards the second one" Picard said as the Enterprise was hit and shook.

"Sir they've boarded the ship!"

"Where?!"

"decks 5-8 sir!"

"Send security NOW!"

...SICKBAY...

"Doctor casualties are coming in from all over the ship, decks 5-8 have been invaded by Romulans." A nurse informed Beverly as they carried someone else into sickbay.

"What did you say?" Beverly asked her face growing pale.

"The Romulans have boarded the ship on decks 5-8!"

"Oh god" Beverly whispered her eyes growing big.

"I heard they're shooting people" another nurse informed.

"Oh god please no" Beverly mumbled hugging herself.

"Guys shut up her kid is down there!" Nurse Owaga yelled moving along "she'll be fi-"

"I want all of you to get back to work, there are people dying and we're all just talking, NOW!"

"Medical emergency deck 6" yelled over sickbay.

"I'm going you two come with me" Bevery informed walking out of sickbay.

PAGE BREAK

walked out of the corridor going to the people lying on the floor.

"They're dead" she whispered standing up "we were too late."

"Doctor look!" A nurse yelled pointing to the humanoid slipping through corridor towards the nursery. Doctor Crusher pulled her phaser and yelled "don't move" to the creature.

"Doctor what are you doing?"

"GET DOWN!" She yelled as her continued to ignore her and ran into the nursery.

"NO!" Beverly yelled as he tried to run forward only to be grabbed by her nurses.

"Stop Doctor!" Her nurse yelled as Beverly managed to grip free and run after him. Beverly turned the corner to meet the tall slender man holding the baby in his arms look it down to her. She gasped looking up with her blue eyes full of fear.

"This is your child isn't it?" The man asked.

"Yes" Beverly answered "please give her back."

"You tried to kill me though..." He said.

"Please give her back!" Beverly asked desperately over Amanda's cries.

"Bow to me...Bow to me like I'm a king"

Beverly didn't hesitate to get down and bow "like this?"

"No... I think I'll keep her. I'll see if I can sell her, if not I'll probably throw her out."

"No no no no please no" Beverly begged.

"Aragon beam me up." He yelled to his communicator as he disappeared.

"NO!" Beverly screamed as they disappeared.

 **A/N: okay very dramatic :). Please review, if you haven't figured out yet faster reviews=faster updates. I've me some ideas of what you would like to happen. Thxs for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Human Again ch 11

" How is she?" Picard asked Troi. _Everyone had heard of the attack now across the ship, and everyone knew who was missing._

"She won't stop crying, she won't leave her quarters, she thinks it's her fault..." Troi answered "I'm worried"

"This isn't Beverly's fault..." Picard said through the bawling from the other room" is that her crying?"

"Yes..." Troi answered sitting down "she doesn't want me with her, maybe you can talk to her?"

Picard nodded as he got up and walked in the bedroom. His heart broke, there she was laying on the bed curled up. Crying her eyes out, she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Beverly?" He asked walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Jean-Luc" she answered grasping the fabric on his uniform.

"It's going to be okay, Starfleet is going to review it an-" he was cut off by her bawling "You know they'll get her back, you need to calm down."

"If I hadn't just stood there in the first place Amanda would be right here."

"You tried to ge her back"

"I BOWED TO HIM! I SAT THERE AS HE SAT ID WHAT HE WOULD DO TO HER!" Beverly yelled standing up.

"Only because you thought he'd hurt Amanda" Picard told her standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"I want my baby back" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I promise you we'll get her back."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Captain" Beverly mumbled walking into the living room.

PAGE BREAK

"You brought a human?" A Romulan captain yelled to his officer.

"Sir I-"

"Listen to me... And listen to me clearly. You are to drop that revolting life form off at the next planet we go by. I don't want to see that thing ever again!" The captain shouted making his officer jump.

"Y-yes sir"

 **A/N: okay short chapter, I got some questions for my readers. Do y'all want Amanda to be rescued to no? How do you guys think Amanda should be found? And do y'all want to see some P/C fluff? Please leave your ideas and thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Human Again ch 12

hi everyone, sorry it's been so long! I've just been busy with test for school but now that the test are over I can hopefully write more. I love reviews and ideas and if you already have reviewed thank you so much, and sorry for any spelling errors (when you're whole family only speaks French it's hard to get used to English ;)

"It's been four weeks Jean-Luc!" Beverly cried as the starship captain watched her pace holding Amanda's blanket to her chest.

"I want my baby, I need my baby!" She pouted falling on the couch next to him "I need my baby..." Beverly repeated softly as Jean-Luc put a reassuring hand on her back.

"You know Starfleet is looking for her! They even went over the Romulan border!" Picard added as Beverly held the blanket closer and looked up to him.

"I know it's just-" Beverly began stopping "it's just... It's just I'm her mother Jean-Luc. I fed her, I changed her, I soothed her to sleep at night, I watched her take her first steps...I watched her call me mama" Beverly softly said as silent tears went down her cheeks. "And now she's gone!"

"I'm sure you will have her back in no time... Starfleet will find her, I know they will..." Jean-Luc said as the room grew quiet. Beverly smiled weakly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Captain there is a sub-space message for you from admiral Brookes." Jean-Luc's combadge said interrupting the conversation.

"Patch it to Doctor Crushers quarters" Picard informed sitting at the computer on Beverly's desk. The federation symbol appeared before the admiral appeared on the screen.

"Captain" the admiral nodded as Picard nodded back. "I hope this is a secure channel Picard, this is very private and I don't want anyone to hear this."

"Of course admiral" Picard answered glancing up at Beverly who was listening behind the desk.

"Do you remember Amanda Rogers? The baby with Doctor Crusher that was kidnapped?"

"Yes, do you have news?"

"Sadly yes" the admiral as Picard looked up to Beverly who was looking worried at the computer "we believe we found the baby... But it's in Romulan territory. Meaning we can't retrieve it" the admiral finished as Beverly looked at Picard confused.

"Why?" Jean-Luc asked.

"It breaks the treaty we signed, and you of all know we can't break that. We simply cannot get the child." The admiral finished with Beverly starting to look angry.

"Admiral Brookes-"

"Trust me Jean-Luc... It could lead to war. You out of all of us ought to know that!" The admiral finished as Beverly looked to Picard in disbelief.

"But-"

"Picard it's the way it must be done! I'm sure the doctor will get over it, it wasn't her biological child anyway!" The admiral exasperated as Beverly ran in front on you screen.

"She was MY DAUGHTER!" Beverly yelled jumping in front of Picard.

"Doctor Crusher!" Brookes gasped "doctor I'm sorry I can't-"

"I heard what you told Captain Picard! You could care less about her couldn't you?! You'd just let her be raised as a Romulan!"

"Doctor-"

"You're so high and mighty I bet we don't even matter do we? We're just here to do your dirty work while you lay back and relax!"

"Doctor!"

"No! My daughter is gone and you know where she is and you won't get her!?"

"Doctor if you do not find some sense-"

"You're the one with no sense, you're the jackass, you're the one who's wrong." Beverly sneered as her temper flared.

"Doctor you are resigned from your command as CMO until noticed." The admiral sneered back and ended the conversation. Jean-Luc looked in shock at Beverly who looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Beverly what the hell was that!?" He shouted as his own temper flared at Beverly's.

"That's a thing called motherhood, you should try it sometime." Beverly answered half sarcastically and half in rage.

"You can't just treat people like that!"

"Well how would you of handled it?"

"I certainly wouldn't of snapped to an admiral!"

"Whatever Jean-Luc, you don't understand..." Beverly yelled as Jean-Luc walked out of her quarters. With Jean-Luc leaving she could think. She would not give up her baby to the Romulans, no matter what.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Beverly I'm sorry, I just... I was upset." Jean-Luc said as Beverly Crusher packed a suitcase.

"No kidding" Beverly mumbled as she walked by him. Jean-Luc grabbed her wrist before pulling her close.

"I'm sorry" he said softly as she sighed in defeat.

"No, I'm sorry." Beverly responded falling on the couch and putting her face in her hands. Jean-Luc watched, waiting for more of an answer until he realized she was crying. Siting down next to her he wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Though he knew why she was crying, she was of defeat. The defeat that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fix this and Jean-Luc realized even he couldn't fix this. Picard sat up with an idea as Beverly continued to sob in his arms.

"Beverly! Beverly I know who can help!" Jean-Luc shouted as Beverly looked up confused. "Think, who made Amanda human?"

"Q did..." Beverly answered piecing together what Jean-Luc had thought of "Q can get Mandi! We have to get Q!" Beverly shouted as hope filled her. "How do we get Q?!"

"I don't know, I'll think of something. Now I must be getting back to the bridge, I'll come back later."

"okay..." Beverly sighed before standing up "Jean-Luc!"

"Yes?" Picard asked turning around as Beverly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome" Jean-Luc Picard said before walking off.


End file.
